Stars
by SlytherinHeadband
Summary: In Progress; Just another Warriors story, from birth to death. First REAL story. T for safety.
1. The Beginning

**Yep, this is my first Warriors fanfic. Not much to say.. rated T for safety. This will be a continued story, so hold in there for chapters. You know, if you care.**

**You're welcome, Aiden.**

**STARS**

**[BEGIN STORY*]**

"Her eyes are open!" "Really?" "Hear that, Grasskit? Your eyes are open!"

Excited voices loomed around me. I was confused, looking around. There were two cats; one was a tom, and one was a she-cat. The she-cat had snowy white fur and soft brown eyes, while the tom had a ruffled brown pelt and yellow eyes.

The tom looked down at me, smiling a little. "My name is Lashtail. I'm a Warrior here in ThunderClan. This is your mother, Whiteflower." He flicked his tail toward the other cat, who was smiling at me as well.

"Hi! I'm.. I'm Grasskit." I smiled, ruffling my green-tinged white pelt, blinking my silver eyes. I wonder where I got my eyes. "Who's my father..? Do I have any siblings?" I looked around eagerly.

Sadly, the two cats exchanged looks, but it was Whiteflower who spoke. "Your father is Thrashtail. He's a proud deputy.. He has handsome brown-green fur and silver eyes. Seems like you got them.. No, you have no littermates. You DID, but they died in leaf-bare.. You were the only one to survive. There was three of you. The other two were Rakekit and Branchkit."

I frowned, saddened by the information. It is StarClans way, I told myself. Everything happens for a reason. "Okay. Can I go look outside?"

"I'll accompany her, Whiteflower," Lashtail assured the baffled queen, who nodded in approval as the two trailed out of the nursery.

I looked around at everything, eyes wide with excitement. The ground was damp, as if the snow had just melted; the sun was shining bright overhead. I loved ThunderClan camp already.

"I'll give you a tour of the camp," Lashtail offered.

"Yes please!" I smiled, eager. He led me toward the apprentices den, where two apprentices were practicing outside of it. Two small toms.

"Cagepaw, Quillpaw! Meet the new kit, Grasskit," Lashtail called. The two toms padded over. The black one, who was Cagepaw, flicked his tail in greeting, while the brown one, Quillpaw, nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Grasskit," Cagepaw mewed.

"Nice too meet you too," I said. Quillpaw was looking at me weird. "What is it?" I asked, scared.

"You're fur is green.. Like Thrashtail," he stated bluntly.

"Well, yes.. He's my father." As I said that, he just nodded, padding into the den, followed by Cagepaw, who yelled a 'Bye' over his shoulder.

"That was the apprentices den," Lashtail mewed, leading her to the warrior's den. "This is the warrior's den, where I live." He left quickly at seeing a large reddish-brown warrior walk out of the den. I had to trot to catch up with him, opening my mouth to ask a question, but he drowned me out, flicking his tail toward some rocks with a passage between them.

"That leads to the medicine cat field, with the medicine cat den."

"Who's the medicine cat?" I asked, curious.

"Featherwisp," Lashtail stated. "He's getting rather old.. I expect he'll retire to the elder's den soon. Wishflick will take his place."

I nodded as we passed the rocks. After a thorough tour, including Bluestar's den, we were lounging under a tree with some mice from the fresh-kill pile. I looked up as a reddish-brown kit padded over. "Hello," I said politely.

Lashtail looked up. "Grasskit, this is Seek-kit. He's your age."

He smiled at me, and I smiled at him. There and then blossomed a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>"And with this, we rejoice in our two new apprentices, Grasspaw and Seekpaw. Grasspaw, your mentor will be Duskfall." Maplestar nodded toward the warrior I'd met four moons ago and had grown a relationship with. "Seekpaw, your mentor will be Lashtail." I saw Lashtail smile in approval.<p>

The new leader, Maplestar, had taken place of Bluekit a moon ago, who had lost her last life from a fit of greencough. I smiled at Seekpaw, who smiled back. Our mentors were sitting together, so we walked to them after Maplestar jumped down from Highrock. I looked at Duskfall.

"Hello," Duskfall said, his tail flicking. "We start training tomorrow," he said promptly. "You will be gathering herbs with the medicine cat apprentice, Winterpaw."

I nodded quickly. I was ready to help my clan. Featherwisp had retired to the elder's den a few moons ago, leaving Wishflick in his place, who took Winterpaw as her apprentice. I glanced at Seekpaw, who was talking to Lashtail. The two padded over.

"We will be training alongside you. I need rest, so I trust Duskfall can handle three apprentices." I couldn't help but smile at this information, nodding.

"Okay." Seekpaw and I walked to our favorite tree stump. He laid down infront of it and I laid ontop of it. I nuzzled the top of his head, grinning.

He laughed, stretching out. "Let's go rest." He padded to the apprentices den. Getting up quickly, I followed him.

We curled up in our nests, next to eachother, and fell asleep.

[END CHAPTER 1 (THE BEGINNING)*]


	2. The Happy

_**Yeah, so chapter 2. Not much to say. Enjoy Reading!**_

_**Yeah, I know I messed up and said "Bluekit" instead of "Bluestar" in *THE BEGINNING and I really don't feel like fixing it, so. meh.**_

[BEGIN CHAPTER 2(THE HAPPY)*]

I was padding through the forest with Frostpaw, Duskfall, and Seekpaw. Leaf-bare had ended a moon or so ago, so the forest was very much alive. Frostpaw was getting moss off of a tree while Duskfall taught Seekpaw and I battle stances.

"Keep your balance," he advised me, since I was about to topple forwards. Quickly, I shifted more of my weight to my hind legs. "Better," Duskfall said.

Duskfall looked to Seekpaw. "Keep your tail off the ground." Seekpaw was in a crouching, hunting position. "It'll rustle the ground and let all the prey know we're here." Seekpaw shifted his tail up.

I saw a squirrel, dropping into a prowl, creeping toward it, tail up. I sprang at it, catching it in my paws and killing it with a bite, standing up, holding it by the scruff.

Both Seekpaw and Duskfall gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" I asked, dropping the squirrel, worried.

"What happened?" I heard Winterpaw mew.

Duskfall stared. "You caught prey on your FIRST hunting lesson, a SQUIRREL, with no direction!"

"That's amazing," Seekpaw mewed in complete adoration and envy. Winter paw padded up, eyes round as the round sun above.

"It is?" I was beaming with happiness at being praised by both Duskfall, my mentor, and Seekpaw, my denmate.

"Of course it is. This is like when I gathered loads of moss on my first day going out with Wishflick," Frostpaw mewed. "But when Featherwisp died, he was Wishpaw."

Seekpaw frowned; he and Featherwisp were good friends up until he died. He'd died while Seekpaw was mad at him, to which he hasn't forgiven himself to this day and probably forever. I looked over, nuzzling my muzzle onto his head.

"It's okay," I said to him. I saw him smile at me, but it didn't seem genuine at all. We went back to camp, and I was still worried about Seekpaw as he soundlessly walked to the apprentices den. I tossed the squirrel into the fresh-kill pile and curled up at our tree stump, falling asleep.


	3. The Turn

_**So, chapter three of my warriors series. This chapter is the upturn of events that cause everything to change. [Every Chapter they Grow in Ranks.. Except for when they're warriors. They remain that way for awhile.]**_

[BEGIN CHAPTER 3: THE TURN*]

* * *

><p>"And so I name you Grassflower, may you help your clan for many moons."<p>

* * *

><p>"And so I name you Seekeye, may you help your clan for many moons."<p>

* * *

><p>"And so I name you Frostfeather, the new medicine cat of ThunderClan; may you serve your clan for many moons."<p>

* * *

><p>"And so I name you Lotuseye, may you help your clan for many moons."<p>

* * *

><p>"And so I name you Thrushfeather, may you help your clan for many moons."<p>

* * *

><p>The warrior ceremony declared five new warriors. Seekeye, Frostfeather, Lotuseye, Thrushfeather, and I. Lotuseye is Seekeye's sister, and Thrushfeather is Frostfeather's brother. I couldn't help but notice that if Rakekit and Branchkit were still alive, they would be Rakeflower and Branchflower. I sighed at the thought, then sat up, waiting for my apprentice to be appointed.<p>

* * *

><p>"The apprentice of Grassflower shall be Elkpaw." Maplestar flicked his tail toward the scrawny brown apprentice sitting straight up, blue eyes wide with hope. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.<p>

* * *

><p>"The apprentice of Seekeye shall be Rainpaw." Maplestar nodded to the built, large midnight blue she-cat apprentice who was next to Duskfall; now an Elder. I saw Seekeye smile at his old mentor and new apprentice; they smiled back.<p>

* * *

><p>"The apprentice of Frostfeather shall be Eaglepaw." Maplestar motioned to the tom beside Elkpaw, my apprentice.<p>

* * *

><p>"The apprentice of Lotuseye shall be Ravenpaw." Maplestar flicked his tail toward the she-cat curled up by seekeye and I's tree stump.<p>

* * *

><p>"And finally, the apprentice of Thrushfeather shall be Fortunepaw." The gray apprentice smiled, excited.<p>

* * *

><p>I padded to Elkpaw, smiling at him. "Hello," I said.<p>

"Hi," he mewed, pelt ruffled.

"I will take you on your first trip tomorrow," I responded.

"Really?" He was positively rolling around with delight. "Okay!"

I smiled, padding toward the warriors den, excited for tomorrow. Seekeye, Lotuseye, and Thrushfeather behind me after acquainting with their new apprentices.

With that, we all curled up in our dens and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to people shouting, jumping and sprinting outside, Lotuseye and Thrushfeather behind me. Seekeye wasn't awake yet, and I didn't want to wake him. I skidded out of the den, running to Maplestar, who was perched on my tree stump.<p>

"What happened?"

"A fox has followed an apprentice; Fortunepaw; to the camp. It doesn't know about it, though. They're outside the entrance," he mewed. "I'm putting together a group to go attack it."

I nodded, sitting down.

"Lotuseye, Thrushfeather, Grassflower, Rainpaw, Thrashfall, Blackeye, Frostfeather, and Ragefoot, go!"

In a mad dash, we all sprinted to the entrance of the camp, squeezing out of it one by one and racing into the trees, stopping at the fox and Fortunepaw, who was trembling with fear.


End file.
